emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Lorraine Nelson
Lorraine Nelson is the daughter of Carol Nelson. She arrived in the village eight months after her mother. Troublesome Lorraine behaved erratically from the outset, causing Carol to be late for work at The Woolpack several times as a result. The pair eventually fell out, and Lorraine ended up staying at Lynn Whiteley's cottage, living with Lynn, Peter, and Michael Feldmann. Whilst living there, Lorraine confided in both Lynn and Carol that her father, Derek, had sexually abused her from a young age, and Lynn took Lorraine to the police to report it. Lorraine explained that she wanted to open up about it now to protect the daughter of Derek's new girlfriend, a girl named Jenny, from the same fate. Carol was disbelieving at first but eventually came round. Social services became involved and informed Lorraine and Carol that Derek would be closely monitored from now on, and brought to justice. However at a later date, another social worker informed a devastated Lorraine that the Crown Prosecution Service did not feel there was enough evidence to realistically prosecute Derek, though he would remain closely monitored. Elsewhere in her life, Lorraine enjoyed blackmailing Michael over his stalking of Rachel Hughes, which continued after Lorraine moved back in with Carol in early 1993. There was still occasional friction after Lorraine moved back in with Carol, including on her 16th birthday when she stood up to some boys who were sexually harassing her, but overall mother and daughter were getting along better. Things soon got difficult for Lorraine again when a falling out with best friend, Debbie, lead to her quitting school just months before her GCSEs. Lorraine was upset when she saw Debbie kissing Mark Hughes and threw a brick through Mark's chalet window. The following day, Carol was stunned when Lorraine informed her that she'd quit school and taken a job at a canning factory in Hotten. When Carol's attempts to make her daughter see sense fell on deaf ears, she paid a visit to Lorraine's boss and demanded he sacks her. Lorraine was furious when she discovered that Carol was the reason she'd lost her job and went even further off the rails by getting dressed up and storming out of the house, giving Carol no indication as to where she was going or when she'd be back. Lorraine returned home later that day in a terrible state, having visited a dodgy pub in Skipdale. Carol's attempts to comfort Lorraine proved futile so she called in the services of Lorraine's social worker, Beth Anderson, who made her see that speaking to a professional was the only way she was going to get over the abuse she'd suffered. Lorraine eventually agreed to see a therapist and returned to school just in time to sit her exams. Lorraine left Beckindale in November 1993 with Carol. She was already attending Skipdale College by this point, and Carol had decided to move to Skipdale herself and start a new job there. Category:Emmerdale characters Category:1992 debuts Category:1993 departures Category:1977 births